The Labyrinth
by The Plagnister
Summary: I have seen none like this and the idea just randomly popped into my head. The cast of Inuyasha has taken over the cast of the Labyrinth. Inplace of the original characters of The Labyrinth, I have place Inuyasha. To me it seemed to be interesting and fun


_**A/N**: Okay, I don't know how exactly I'm going to do this, so please bear with me. I am attempting to write an Inuyasha fic, but I'm placing the characters in place of the Labyrinth characters. Lets see how close I can get this to the movie. This is going to be difficult because I don't know exactly how to do this and I'm not sure if this story will please the public. Please don't burn me too much._

**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and cast, nor do I own the Labyrinth. Although I do wish that I could own Jareth… (stares wistfully off into space)

* * *

Characters: _**

Sarah – Kagome

Toby - Sota

Merlin/Ambrosia – Kirara

Hoggle – Inuyasha

Ludo – Miroku

Sir Didymus – Sango

Jareth - Sesshoumaru

**

* * *

**

_**The Labyrinth**_

Kagome ran across the bridge of the park and onto the little grassy isle. An owl flew to perch on a statuette. There it stayed and watched as the girl played out her favourite book.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great."

Thunder crashed overhead, momentarily breaking her concentration. She looked worriedly up at the dark gray clouds rolling in. They were fat with water and could break at any moment.

"My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great…" Pausing momentarily, she reached down and pulled out her favourite book, The Labyrinth. Flipping through the pages, she found where she had lost her place. "Why can't I ever remember those lines? You have no power over me."

The thunder rolled again and her cat started Mewing. "Oh Kirara." All of a sudden a great bell chimed. Looking to the clock, she saw that it read seven o'clock. "Oh no Kirara! I don't believe it, it's already seven o'clock!"

Hiking up her dress, she ran back home, which wasn't too far. Kirara, mewing, chased after her, for the rain decided that now was a good time to start coming down. Dodging cars and puddles, she cut between the houses and yards of her neighbourhood. The owl watched her leave the park and stealthily followed her home.

"Oh it's not fair!"

Kagome's stepmother was standing on the porch, waiting for her. She looked a little upset.

"Oh really?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, don't stand there in the rain. Come on."

"Alright. Come on Kirara, come on."

"Not the cat."

"But it's pooring!"

"Go on, into the garage."

"Aaww. Go on Kirara, go on. Into the garage. Go."

Shaking, the cat obeyed grudgingly. Sarah trudged into the house with her step mom dogging her steps.

"Kagome, you're an hour late!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Please, let me finish. Your father and I go out very rarely.-"

"You go out every weekend!"

"And we ask you to baby-sit if only it doesn't interfere with you plans."

"How do you know? You don't know what my plans are; you don't even ask me anymore!"

"Well I'd assume you'd tell me if you had a date. I'd love it if you had a date. You should be having dates at your age."

At that moment Kagome's father walked in, holding a whining Sota in his arms. "Ah Kagome, you're home." Kagome didn't answer him but ran up the stairs. "We were worried about you."

"I can't do anything right, can I?" With that said she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door, making sure it locked.

"She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say."

"I'll talk to her." Kafome's father continued up the stairs to his daughter's room, holding Sota in his arms. Then her stepmother walked over the mahogany piece and grabbed her white purse to wait for her husband to come down.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kagome's room, she sat before her great mirror at her desk. Toys and baubles filled her room sitting on shelves and books and what ever free space that they could find. 

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen."

Her father knocked on the door. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" Kagome sighed and took the crown off of her head and tossed her lipstick back onto her desk, her rehearsing interrupted.

"There's nothing to talk about! You better hurry or you're going to be late."

"Listen, we've fed Sota and put him to bed. We do have to leave now, but we'll be back around midnight."

Looking in the mirror in disbelief, Kagome wiped the lipstick off and stood up. "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you." She angrily rose from her chair and stomped over to her bed. "Practically broke down the door."

Heatedly, she threw herself facedown onto her bed, face shoved into a pillow. Huffily, she flipped over to lie on her back. By chance she glanced over to her shelves to notice that one of her teddy bears was missing. "Lancelot! Someone's been in my room again! I HATE THAT! I HATE IT!"

She went into Sota's room and saw Lancelot lying on the floor. "I hate you, I hate YOU!" Sota was standing in his crib crying. She bent down and picked her treasured bear up from the dirty disgusting floor." Clutching him to her chest, she looked up to the Heaven's. "Someone save me! Someone take me **_away_** from this awful place!"

Once again the thunder crashed audibly as the lightning flashed through the window. Kagome looked to her sobbing brother. "What do you want? You want a story? Huh? Okay." Kagome turned around to sit on the double sized four post bed that was in the room.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose step mom always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically his slave. But no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called upon the goblins for help."

Some goblins awoke in their world, hearing the story that Kagome was telling her little brother. Listening for the correct words to be said so that they may act upon them.

"Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby to the goblin city. And you will be free."

"But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby at his castle forever and ever and ever, so she suffered in silence. Until one night, when she was tired of a days house work, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it."

"All right, all right." She walked over to Sota and picked him up to gently bounce him on her hip. "Knock it off. Come on. Stop it, stop it. I'll say the words. No I mustn't, I mustn't say. I wish, I wish. Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, come and take this child of mine far away from me."

The goblins were disappointed. "Aw, where'd she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with I wish!"

The thunder rumbled louder and the baby started crying harder as she held him up. "Oh Sota, stop it! Oh I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away."

The goblins, disappointed in the girl said the words, even though she could not hear them. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now! That's not hard, is it?"

"I wish, I wish…" Kagome placed Sota back in his crib laying down and covered him in his blanket. She walked to the door of the room and turned around to look at him. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now." With those words said she turned out the light and walked out of the room.

Kagome stopped just before her door as the crying of Sota suddenly ceased. Worried, she turned around and went back into his room.

**

* * *

__****A/N**: I'm cruel and am going to write cliffhangers, but I'm going to split the story up into ten chapters. Blame the Person on who split their Labyrinth movie up into ten chapters at cliffhanger intervals, but I enjoy cliffhangers anyways, keeps the suspense. Anyways, please review my story so that I know how I did on it so far. 


End file.
